The present invention relates to pipe cleaning and, more particularly, to a mess-free pipe cleaner
Smoking through a pipe causes residue that is caked on in hard to reach areas. This residue clogs the air flow through the pipe. This clogging makes the pipe ineffective for use. Cleaning the pipe is messy as the cleaning tools become caked with the same residue.
In general, traditional pipe cleaning methods are messy, inefficient and non-portable. Such cleaning tools get dirty, allowing residue to easily transfer onto the handle of the tool. As a result, there is no convenient way to store them or transport them after they have been used. Typical storing methods transfer the residue from the business end of the tool to the handle, assuming they even have a handle, causing dirty hands upon future uses. Additionally, the cleaning tools are usually left at home which causes inconvenience when the pipe smoker is away from home with a clogged/dirty pipe.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device allowing smokers to efficiently clean their pipes anywhere while keeping their hands and belongings clean, and where the device can be easily stored so as to not leave any residual mess while being stored or toted about.